coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8357 (4th April 2014)
Plot A hungover Peter has no memory of getting drunk and telling Steve about Tina and the pregnancies. As Steve calls Michelle to explain his disappearance, they cobble together a story where Steve got thrown out of a casino and Peter looked after him at a B&B. Repeating the story to Carla, Peter adds his own embellishments like Steve throwing up in a plant pot and getting barred for life. Carla buys the story as she is relieved that Peter hasn't got drunk because of her news, but Michelle is unimpressed and drags Steve home by the ear when she sees him. Tina bombards Peter with calls as she prepares to take a pregnancy test. Leanne and Eva move their things from No.13 into the kebab shop flat. Tracy doesn't think she and Rob should pay the increase in rent as they have no legal agreement with Peter. Eva sees Leanne and Kal mildly flirting and asks Leanne if there's anything there but Leanne plays it down. Carla tells Peter how proud of him she is and gives him the rest of the day off, mistaking his hangover for tiredness after being kept up all night by Steve snoring. He immediately starts drinking again. Dev, Kal and Sharif open V Court Fitness. Norris and Kirk are the first customers. Rob appeals to Carla to keep the rent as it is as Peter only increased it out of spite. Izzy tells Anna she's at the end of her tether with Gary as he keeps snapping at her due to being overworked. Having had the same thing with Owen, Anna calls Valerie Phelan and asks to see her. A worried Nick asks Kal if there's anything going on between him and Leanne. Kal says there's nothing between them. Tina rings Peter's buzzer until he lets her in. She calls him a coward for ignoring her and, heading for the bathroom to take the test, warns him that if she's pregnant she's having it. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness - Reception and gymnasium *B&B - Guest bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A hungover Peter is horrified when he realises he has told Steve about his affair; Anna decides to deal with the Phelan problem in her own way; and Nick gets suspicious when he spots Kal flirting with Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,590,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes